Jogo na Casa da Usagi
by FireKai
Summary: O que é que acontece quando a Usagi reune os seus amigos e os convence a jogar um jogo maluco? Obviamente que dá muita confusão e muitas situações esquisitas. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem. Espero que se divirtam com esta fic.**

**Se tiverem dúvidas sobre os nomes, vejam a lista abaixo, se não, saltem essa parte e comecem a ler a fic.**

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro  
**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino  
**Ami Mizuno – **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno  
**Rei Hino – **_Rita Hino – _Raye Hino  
**Makoto Kino – **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino  
**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino  
**Chibiusa Tsukino – **_Chibiusa Tsukino – _Rini Tsukino  
**Haruka Tenou **– _Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou  
_**Michirou Kaiou – **_Mariana Kaiou – _Michelle Kaiou  
**Setsuna Meiou **– _Susana Melo – Trista Meiou  
_**Hotaru Tomoe – **_Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe  
_**Mamoru Chiba – **_Gonçalo Chiba – _Darien Chiba

**Jogo na Casa da Usagi**

As cinco Inner Senshi, as quatro Outer Senshi, as Sailor Star Lights e a Chibiusa estavam todos em casa da Usagi. Ela tinha-os convidado para jogarem a um jogo.

Usagi: Vamos jogar a este jogo novo que eu comprei.

Seiya: Claro, querida.

O Seiya aproximou-se da Usagi, mas a Chibiusa pôs-se à frente dele.

Chibiusa: Ei, ei, ei. Calminha aí. Afasta-te da Usagi. Ela só está interessada no Mamoru, ouviste?

Seiya (com cara de poucos amigos): Miúda chata...

Mako: Bom, qual é o jogo Usagi?

Usagi: Vamos sentar-nos primeiro.

Todos se sentaram à mesa.

Usagi: Bom, o jogo chama-se "Sorte ou Azar".

Haruka: Que nome original. ¬¬

Yaten: Como é que se joga?

Usagi: Bom, é simples. Primeiro dividimo-nos em equipas de dois. Alguém vai ter de ficar de fora do jogo, para ser uma espécie de apresentador do concurso.

Setsuna: Eu fico de fora.

Usagi: Ok. Bom, depois de escolhidas as equipas, a primeira equipa rola o dado. Conforme o número que calhar, a dupla vai ter de fazer algo, como responder a uma pergunta, desenhar, fazer um exercício, etc.

Rei: Sim. E mais?

Usagi: Bom, o que as duplas têm de fazer está escrito nestes cartões.

A Usagi apontou para uns cartões. Ao lado dos cartões estava um dado e um tabuleiro com casas coloridas.

Usagi: Se a equipa conseguir completar o que lhe é proposto, ganha pontos.

Ami: Quantos pontos?

Usagi: Bom, isso depende do exercício. Os pontos que se ganham, estão escritos no cartão onde está a tarefa.

Ami: Ok.

Usagi: A equipa que chegar aos 15 pontos primeiro, ganha.

Minako: Então vamos formar as equipas.

Seiya: Eu fico com a Usagi!

Chibiusa: ¬¬ Eu acho que devíamos fazer um sorteio.

Os outros (excepto o Seiya): Sim!

Seiya: Oh...

E então, eles puseram o nome de cada um, menos a Setsuna, num papelinho. Depois foram buscar um saco, puseram lá os papéis e baralharam.

Usagi: Ok, vou tirar o primeiro papel. Ora deixem ver... Rei.

Rei: Sou eu.

Todos: Nós sabemos.

Rei: ¬¬

Usagi (tirando um papel do saco): E quem vai fazer par com a Rei é... o Taiki.

Taiki: Que azar o meu...

Rei: O que disseste?

Taiki: Nada, nada...

Rei: Hunf, ainda bem.

Usagi (tirando mais dois papéis): Minako e... Yaten.

Minako e Yaten: Ora bolas...

Usagi (tirando mais dois papéis): Chibiusa e... Seiya.

Chibusa: O quê?

Seiya: Eu não quero fazer par com ela.

Chibiusa: Eu quero mudar de par!

Usagi: Calados os dois! Calhou assim, por isso ficam os dois juntos e mais nada.

Chibiusa e Seiya: ¬¬

Usagi (tirando mais dois nomes do saco): Temos aqui a Haruka e... a Michiru.

Haruka: Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntas.

Michiru (encostando a cabeça no ombro da Haruka): Sim.

Usagi: Faltam apenas quatro nomes. Ora, vamos ver... Hotaru e... eu.

Hotaru: Vamos ganhar, não vamos Usagi?

Usagi: Claro que sim Hotaru.

Mako: Bom, então eu fico com a Ami.

Ami: Nós somos uma boa equipa.

Setsuna: Então vamos começar. Quem começa a jogar?

Usagi: Vamos seguir a ordem pela qual saíram os nomes das equipas, ok?

Todos: Ok.

Setsuna: Então, comecem Rei e Taiki.

Rei: Eu lanço o dado.

Taiki: Não, eu é que lanço.

Rei (agarrando no dado): É meu!

Taiki (tentando tirar o dado à Rei): Nem penses!

Setsuna (gritando): Quietos os dois! Rei, lança o dado.

Rei (sorrindo maliciosamente para o Taiki): Ok, aqui vai. Calhou o 5.

O Taiki mexeu a peça deles (que era vermelha) e caiu num espaço azul. A Setsuna tirou um cartão da pilha.

Setsuna: Bom, é uma pergunta que vale três pontos. Prontos?

Rei e Taiki: Sim.

Setsuna: Qual é o país europeu que tem uma orquestra mais numerosa do que o seu exército?

Rei: Eu... não faço ideia...

Taiki: É o Mónaco.

Setsuna: Certo, ganharam três pontos.

Rei: Como é que tu sabias? Tu nem és deste planeta.

Taiki: Eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

Rei e Ami: ¬¬

Setsuna: Ok, passemos à equipa da Minako e do Yaten.

Yaten: Lança o dado.

Minako: Não me apetece, lança tu.

Yaten: Não, lança tu.

Minako: Tu!

Yaten: Tu!

Todos: ¬¬

Minako: Ok, eu lanço o dado.

Calhou um 2 e eles caíram numa casa verde.

Setsuna: Ora, é uma casa de tarefa. Por cinco pontos, terão de hum... que raio de tarefa... subirem para cima de uma cadeira, os dois na mesma cadeira, levantarem os braços no ar e, um de cada vez e dar um beijo no nariz do outro.

Minako: ¬¬

Yaten: Que raio de tarefa.

Setsuna: Então, fazem ou perdem os pontos?

Minako: Ok, nós fazemos.

A Minako e o Yaten levantaram-se e depois subiram os dois para a mesma cadeira. Levantaram os braços e depois o Yaten beijou o nariz da Minako.

Usagi: Esta tarefa é engraçada.

Minako: Vamos ver se achas graça quando te calhar uma destas tarefas.

A Minako também beijou o nariz do Yaten e depois eles desceram da cadeira.

Setsuna: Muito bem. Ganharam 5 pontos. Small Lady e Seiya, lancem o dado.

A Chibiusa lançou o dado e calhou 5. Caíram numa casa azul.

Setsuna: É hora de uma pergunta.

Chibiusa: Diz a pergunta Puu, eu vou acertar.

Seiya: Vai sonhando, eu é que vou acertar.

Chibiusa: ¬¬

Setsuna: Para 3 pontos, respondam a esta pergunta. Qual era o deus romano que tinha asas nos pés?

Seiya: Não conheço esses tais deuses romanos.

Chibiusa: Tu és burro.

Seiya: ¬¬

Chibiusa: Hum... mas eu também não sei.

Setsuna: Desistem?

Chibiusa: Não... pronto, acho que o deus que tinha asas nos pés era Júpiter.

Setsuna: Resposta errada.

Mako: Júpiter não tinha asas nos pés.

Ami: Mercúrio é que tinha asas nos pés, pois era um mensageiro e conseguia voar.

Chibiusa e Seiya: Oh...

Setsuna: Bom, não ganharam nada. Vamos à equipa da Haruka e da Michiru.

A Michiru lançou o dado e saiu-lhe um três. A Haruka mexeu a peça delas (uma peça amarela). Caíram numa casa cor-de-rosa.

Setsuna: Bom, caíram numa casa de desenho. Uma de vocês vai ter de desenhar o que está escrito neste cartão e a outra vai ter de adivinhar. Se adivinharem, ganham 6 pontos.

Michiru: Eu desenho.

A Setsuna mostrou à Michiru o que é que ela tinha de desenhar. A Michiru pegou num lápis e num pedaço de papel e começou a desenhar.

Poucos segundos depois, a Haruka falou.

Haruka: Isso é um telefone.

Setsuna: Certo. Ganharam 6 pontos.

Minako: Oh, isso não vale, todos sabemos que a Michiru desenha muito bem.

Michiru (sorrindo): Paciência. Ganhámos honestamente.

Usagi: Ai, tenho de ir à casa de banho.

A Usagi correu para a casa de banho.

Setsuna: Bom, como a Usagi foi à casa de banho, saltamos o turno da equipa dela e passamos para a Mako e a Ami.

Hotaru: Oh, bolas…

A Mako lançou o dado, calhou um 1. A Ami mexeu a peça delas (uma peça azul) e caiu numa casa Amarela.

Setsuna: É uma casa amarela, o que quer dizer que o que têm de fazer pode ser variado, é uma surpresa. Vejamos, por 6 pontos, têm de... hum... que coisas mais lerdas... bom, têm de ir fazer um bolo.

Mako: Não há problema.

Setsuna: Então vão lá fazer o bolo.

A Ami e a Mako saíram da sala e foram em direcção à cozinha.

Setsuna: Bom, consigam ou não fazer o bolo bem, já ganharam os 6 pontos. As pontuações são as seguintes:

**Rei e Taiki -** 3 Pontos  
**Minako e Yaten -** 5 Pontos  
**Small Lady (Chibiusa) e Seiya -** 0 Pontos  
**Haruka e Michiru -** 6 Pontos  
**Hotaru e Usagi -** 0 Pontos  
**Mako e Ami -** 6 Pontos

Setsuna: Voltemos à Rei e ao Taiki.

Desta vez foi o Taiki que rolou o dado. Calhou um seis, uma casa verde.

Setsuna: Ora está na hora da tarefa. Têm de ir até à rua e gritarem que são burros. É só. Ah, recebem 5 pontos se fizerem isso.

Taiki e Rei: ¬¬

Setsuna: Então, vão fazê-lo?

Rei: Claro que sim.

Taiki: Nós vamos ganhar isto.

A Rei e o Taiki foram até à rua e gritaram a plenos pulmões que eram burros.

Vizinho da Usagi: Estejam mais é calados!

Vizinha da Usagi: Queremos lá saber se são burros ou não.

Os dois voltaram para dentro, imensamente corados de vergonha.

Setsuna: Muito bem, ganharam 5 pontos. Minako e Yaten, lancem o dado.

O Yaten lançou o dado e a Minako moveu a peça deles (cor-de-laranja) três espaços, caindo numa casa azul.

Setsuna: Tempo de perguntas. Por 3 pontos, respondam a esta pergunta: Qual é o único país que se orgulha de ter um queijo para cada dia do ano?

Minako: Essa é uma pergunta fácil. Obviamente que é a França.

Setsuna: Muito bem, ganharam 3 pontos.

Yaten: Estou impressionado...

Minako: Eu sou muito inteligente.

Yaten: ¬¬ Não vamos exagerar, ok?

Setsuna: Força Small Lady e Seiya, talvez ganhem pontos desta vez.

A Chibiusa lançou o dado e o Seiya moveu a peça deles 6 casas. Caíram numa casa amarela.

Setsuna: E aqui está a tarefa surpresa, por 6 pontos, têm de dar um abraço e dizerem que gostam muito um do outro. É uma tarefa super fácil.

Chibiusa: Eu não abraço o Seiya.

Seiya: Nem eu a ela.

Setsuna: Têm a certeza?

Chibiusa e Seiya: Sim!

Setsuna: Então pronto, não ganham pontos nenhuns. Passamos à Haruka e à Michiru.

Mais um lançamento do dado da parte da Michiru e mais um movimento da peça por parte da Haruka, fizeram com que elas caíssem numa casa verde.

Setsuna: Uma casa de tarefa. Bom... oh... esta é... bem, têm de se beijar.

Todos: Beijar?

Setsuna: Um beijo na boca. É o que diz aqui.

Seiya: Credo, imaginem que me calhava a mim e à Chibiusa.

Chibiusa: Nem digas isso.

Setsuna: Então, vocês concordam? Ei!

A Haruka e a Michiru nem esperaram que a Setsuna tivesse terminado e começaram logo a beijar-se.

Minako: Uau, que paixão.

Hotaru: Credo, parecem dois aspiradores.

Setsuna: Pronto, chega, ganharam 5 pontos. Ei! Eu disse chega!

Mas a Michiru e a Haruka não ligaram nenhuma e continuaram a beijar-se.

Setsuna: Ok, deixem-nas estar. Passemos à Hotaru e à Usagi. A Usagi ainda não saiu da casa de banho?

Hotaru: Não. Vamos eu vou chamá-la.

A Hotaru foi chamar a Usagi e pouco depois as duas apareceram.

Usagi: Desculpem, mas depois de sair da casa de banho, o Mamoru telefonou-me e esqueci-me de vocês.

Todos (excepto a Ami e a Mako, que estavam na cozinha e a Michiru e a Haruka, que se continuavam a beijar): ¬¬

Setsuna: Bom, finalmente podem jogar. Como não jogaram da outra vez, desta vez recebem o dobro dos pontos. Vamos lá.

A Usagi lançou o dado, calhou um 4. A Hotaru moveu a peça delas, uma peça roxa, e caíram numa casa cor-de-laranja.

Setsuna: Ora, uma casa cor-de-laranja, quer dizer que vocês podem roubar 1 ponto a cada equipa, mas como agora recebem em dobro, tiram 2 pontos a cada equipa.

Todos (excepto aqueles que já mencionei): Oh...

Setsuna: Roubaram a todas as equipas, excepto à da Small Lady, que não tinha ponto nenhum.

Nesse momento, a Ami e a Mako saíram da cozinha.

Ami: O bolo já está no forno.

Setsuna: Óptimo. Bom, é a vossa vez de jogar.

A Ami lançou o dado. Calhou um 3. Caíram numa casa Rosa.

Setsuna: É hora de desenhar.

Mako: Eu desenho.

Ami: Ok.

A Setsuna mostrou à Mako o que ela tinha de desenhar e a Mako começou a desenhar.

Ami: Nem sei o que isso parece...

A Mako não estava a conseguir desenhar nada bem.

Yaten: Parece uma cenoura.

Usagi: Acho que é um coelho.

Minako: Não, de certeza que é um porco.

Ami: Eu... acho que é uma mangueira.

Setsuna: Errado. A resposta correcta seria um elefante. Não ganharam os 6 pontos.

Mako: Então, não viste que isto era a tromba?

Ami: A mim parecia-me uma mangueira!

Setsuna: Aqui está a pontuação:

**Dupla dos Burros (Rei e Taiki) -** 6 Pontos  
**Dupla dos Queijos (Minako e Yaten) -** 6 Pontos  
**Dupla Perdedora (Chibiusa e Seiya) -** 0 Pontos  
**Dupla dos Beijos (Haruka e Michiru) -** 9 Pontos  
**Dupla das Ladras (Hotaru e Usagi) -** 8 Pontos  
**Dupla Desenhista (Mako e Ami) -** 4 Pontos

Ami: Estamos quase em último lugar.

Chibiusa: E nós nem um ponto temos.

Setsuna: Calma, vamos continuar a jogar. Força Rei e Taiki.

A Rei lançou o dado e calhou um seis. Caíram numa casa branca.

Setsuna: Calharam numa casa de sorte! Vocês e as outras equipas ganham 5 pontos!

Seiya: Sim, já não estamos a zeros!

Setsuna: Novas pontuações:

**Dupla dos Sortudos (Rei e Taiki) -** 11 Pontos  
**Dupla Seguinte (Minako e Yaten) -** 11 Pontos  
**Dupla Brigona (Chibiusa e Seiya) -** 5 Pontos  
**Dupla Beijoqueira (Haruka e Michiru) -** 14 Pontos  
**Dupla Loira e Morena (Hotaru e Usagi) -** 13 Pontos  
**Dupla Força e Inteligência (Mako e Ami) -** 9 Pontos

Michiru (parando de beijar a Haruka): Só falta um ponto para que a minha equipa vença.

Hotaru: E dois pontos para a minha vencer.

Setsuna: Bom, continuando. Minako e Yaten, é a vossa vez.

A Minako rolou o dado e o Yaten moveu a peça. Caíram numa casa vermelha.

Setsuna: Ok, esta é uma casa especial. Todas as equipas vão participar neste jogo. Só uma pode vencer. E a que vencer ganha 10 pontos.

Ami: Mas... isso quer dizer que...

Taiki: A equipa que vencer esta prova, vence o jogo.

Michiru: Hum, vamos ganhar.

Rei: Nós é que vamos.

Usagi: Nós é que seremos as vencedoras.

Setsuna: Bom, deixem-me ler o que está aqui escrito. Têm de: Pôr-se em cima da mesa a dançar a lambada, tirar a roupa, cantar canções pimba, pôr os braços no ar, saltar para o chão, fugir para a rua, correr duzentos metros, assustar um gato, comer um saco de pipocas, voltarem aqui, vestirem-se de novo, porem-se em cima da mesa novamente e dizerem fim.

Todos: O-O

Setsuna: Ah, esperem, tem aqui mais qualquer coisa. "Caso vocês sejam Sailors, transformem-se, usem o Sailor Teleport para irem para uma zona deserta e lá, lutem umas contras as outras. A equipa vencedora ganha os pontos."

Todos: O.o

Setsuna: Vamos lá. Poder do Planeta Plutão!

Depois de todas se transformarem e usarem o Sailor Teleport, chegaram a uma zona deserta.

S. Plutão: Ora bem, façam um jogo limpo e que ganhem as melhores. Lembrem-se, quem for antigida por um ataque, sai do jogo.

Cada dupla foi para um lado, umas esconderam-se numas ruinas, outras numa floresta, outras perto de um lago.

S. Plutão: Muito bem... comecem!

As Sailors espalharam-se. A Sailor Marte e a Sailor Star Maker encontraram a Sailor Moon e a Sailor Saturno perto do lago.

S. Marte: Aqui vai! Flecha de Fogo de Marte!

A Flecha foi em direcção à Sailor Moon e acertou nela.

S. Moon: Bolas...

S. Saturno: Já vais ver! Revolução...

S. Star Maker: Utensílio Generoso da Estrela!

S. Saturno: Não! Parede de Silêncio!

O ataque da Sailor Star Maker não fez efeito.

S. Marte: Ai é? Alma de Fogo!

O chão começou a arder, queimando a Sailor Marte, a Sailor Saturno e a Sailor Star Maker.

S. Marte: Oh não...

S. Star Maker: Perdemos por tua causa!

S. Plutão (aparecendo do nada): Estão fora do jogo.

As quatro: Sim, nós sabemos.

Perto da floresta, a Sailor Star Healer e a Sailor Mercúrio lutavam.

S. Mercúrio: Ilusão de Água Brilhante!

S. Star Healer: Inferno Sensitivo da Estrela!

Elas estavam as duas sozinhas, pois a Sailor Vénus e a Sailor Júpiter tinha ido combater uma contra a outra para longe.

S. Mercúrio: Eu vou vencer!

S. Star Healer: Nem penses!

Voz: Mergulho Profundo!

O ataque acertou na Sailor Mercúrio e na Sailor Star Healer, derrubando-as.

S. Mercúrio: Oh não.

S. Neptuno (aparecendo do meio das árvores): Deviam prestar mais atenção à vossa volta. Agora estão fora do jogo.

A Sailor Neptuno desapareceu pelo meio das árvores.

Na parte das ruínas, a Sailor Star Fighter e Sailor Chibi Moon, estavam a lutar contra a Sailor Urano.

S. Star Fighter: Laser Sério da Estrela!

S. Urano: Abalo do Mundo!

Os dois ataques embateram um no outro, fazendo uma explosão, que deitou a Sailor Urano e a Sailor Star Fighter ao chão, eliminando-as do jogo.

S. Star Fighter: Vai Chibi Moon, ainda sobras tu para nos fazer ganhar.

S. Chibi Moon: Certo.

A Sailor Chibi Moon correu pelas ruínas.

S. Plutão (aparecendo perto da S. Urano e da S. Star Fighter): Só sobram quatro Sailors, a Júpiter, a Vénus, a Chibi Moon e a Neptuno.

S. Urano: A Sailor Neptuno vai vencer.

S. Star Fighter: Quem vai vencer é a Sailor Chibi Moon!

A Sailor Júpiter e a Sailor Vénus estavam a lutar uma contra a outra na orla da floresta.

S. Júpiter: Supremo Trovão!

S. Vénus: Corrente do Amor de Vénus!

Os dois ataques embateram um no outro e cada uma das Sailors saltou para trás, para evitar ser atingida. A Sailor Vénus reparou numa sombra que se movia na floresta e ficou atenta.

Sem aviso prévio, um ataque veio na direcção da Sailor Vénus e da Sailor Júpiter. A Sailor Vénus desviou-se, mas a Sailor Júpiter foi atingida pelo Mergulho Profundo.

S. Júpiter: Raios!

S. Neptuno (aparecendo): Conseguiste escapar.

S. Vénus: Sim.

Voz: Ataque dos Corações de Açúcar Cor-de-rosa!

O ataque atingiu a Sailor Vénus, mas não lhe fez nenhum dano. Ela virou-se e encarou a Sailor Chibi Moon.

S. Vénus: Bolas, por causa de ti fui eliminada.

S. Chibi Moon: Bem feito.

S. Neptuno: Mas falto eu.

S. Chibi Moon: Eu vou vencer-te!

S. Neptuno: ¬¬ Sim, deve ser mesmo. Reflexo Submarino!

A Sailor Chib iMoon nem se conseguiu defender e foi atirada para trás.

S. Plutão (aparecendo do nada): Parabéns Sailor Neptuno. Tu e a Sailor Urano são as vencedoras do jogo.

As Sailors reuniram-se e voltaram para casa usando o Sailor Teleport. Depois destransformaram-se.

Usagi: Bolas, perdemos.

Chibiusa: Eu estava quase a ganhar.

Michiru (agarrando a mãe da Haruka): Nós somos as melhores.

Usagi: Bolas, agora tenho fome.

Rei: Tu tens sempre fome.

Usagi: ¬¬

Hotaru: Por acaso também tenho fome.

Mako: Então o nosso bolo vem mesmo a calhar.

Minako: Pois é, a Ami e a Mako fizeram um bolo.

Ami: Já deve estar pronto.

E todas se dirigiram à cozinha para comer. Esse seria um de muitos serões que passariam todos juntos.

**E finito, terminou a fic. O que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Detestaram? Bom, se detestaram, nem vale a pena mandarem uma review, mas se gostaram, não se esqueçam de enviar reviews, ok?**


End file.
